Passion amère !
by Facelove
Summary: Berlin a été le déclic. Avant cela il y avait eu Paris et tant d'autres situations inconfortables et pourtant si exquises. Mais aujourd'hui ils acceptent ce que leur cœur leur dit. Hélas toutes les histoires d'amour n'ont pas une fin heureuse. Spoiler 10*21
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Muchachos !**

Bon voici ma contribution à mon propre défit. C'est court et peut-être un peu trop mielleux, mais bon si vous suivez mon autre fic, vous savez déjà comment je suis avec le Tiva.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Libérer son cœur n'a jamais était chose facile pour chacun d'eux.

Tant de défaites, de déceptions, tout au long de leur vie avec les gens qu'ils croyaient connaître, leur a appris à être prudent avec eu-même question sentiment et confiance.

Et pourtant après des années à s'être persuadé que leur ressentis sur leur partenaire n'était que passade, ils se sont enfin ouverts.

Ils se sont enfin avoués, à l'autre tant qu'à eux même, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre séparés et que la souffrance de l'autre n'était que la leur.

Mais tout de même, Tony n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Des mots qui reflétaient en fait que la moitié de ce qu'il ressentait chaque jour à ses côtés. Il aurait pourtant voulu en dire tellement plus.

Mais le fait que Ziva ne l'ai pas rejeté mais au contraire accepté, en disait long. Et dans ces cas-là, pas la peine d'en rajouter pour comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait.

En fait tous les deux savaient plus ou moins cela bien avant- la colère qu'ils ressentaient quand une personne du sexe opposé se frottait à l'autre en était bien la preuve. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient eu la force, le courage ou tout simplement l'audace de faire le premier pas.

Ils se rassuraient avec la règle à ne pas briser et cela leur convenait.

Leurs jeux, leurs taquineries et toutes les autres choses que deux adolescents en flirt avec un amour interdit faisaient, leur suffisait à être heureux.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui de toute évidence.

Ces mains qui se sont enlacées, ce contact qui se devait avoir lieu pour qu'enfin ils comprennent ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement, leur a enlevé un poids et réchauffé le cœur.

Des frissons, une chair de poule, un resserrement au niveau de l'estomac à ce touché, ont été leurs symptômes commun d'un amour, non pas naissant mais grandissant.

Ziva, tout comme Tony, ressentit la même chose.

Et après une seconde d'hésitation pour s'assurer qu'elle accepta ce geste, ces paroles et ces émulsions, pas pour le soutient morale dont-elle avait tant besoin en ce moment, mais bel et bien car elle le voulait et désirait, décida d'en dire plus et de s'ouvrir à son tour.

Elle l'appela donc doucement pour ré avoir ce contact visuel qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt et ainsi dire à son tour ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit des années plus tôt, à savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Mais ce qui avait mis des années à être enfin dévoilé et accepté- ce qui devait être l'aboutissement d'une vie et le commencement d'une autre - fût brisé en quelques secondes.

Pour Ziva, son dernier souvenir avant cette fin tragique, fût l'appel en détresse de son prénom par Tony, juste avant le choc. La douleur ne vint jamais, et jamais elle ne sût ce qu'il s'était passé, l'inconscient l'enveloppant tout à coup.

Pour Tony, ce fût la main introuvable qu'il avait besoin de ressentir pour s'accrocher à son amour, qu'il ne trouvera jamais avant que les ténèbres ne l'englobent.

Et à quelques mètres de là, le responsable de cela et de tant d'autres choses que le NCIS le savait déjà responsable, sortit de sa voiture pour aller récupérer ses biens et le petit bonus qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

Et ça continu . . . si vous le voulez je peux vous faire une suite sur le réveil de nos tourtereaux ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi !**

Voici une petite suite.

Je ne m'attendais pas à la faire ainsi mais je vous promets un autre chapitre par la suite.

* * *

- Alors le Bleu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait revenir ? demanda Mike Franks en se positionnant aux côtés de Gibbs le regard face à une vitre, où de l'autre côté gisait toujours inconscient son agent Sénior victime de plusieurs traumatismes.

- Il l'a enlevé ! dit finalement le chef d'équipe après un soupir de frustration.

- Je sais le Bleu, je sais. Mais il n'est pas seul, et elle a besoin de toi. Que dit la scène de crime ?

- Abby analyse le véhicule et McGee visualise les caméras de surveillance de la zone.

- C'est tout ! Et maintenant quoi le Bleu ? Tu restes là à te lamenter sur ton sort, à parler à un fantôme ! demanda l'ancien chef de Gibbs, haussant le ton pour ainsi faire réagir son subordonné. Et il ne fût pas déçu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, hein ? Commença à répondre Gibbs tout en perdant son sang-froid, se tournant pour faire face à son collègue cette fois.

- Tu sais très bien ce que tu as à faire !

- Les diamants ont été récupérés, j'ai deux agents blessé, dont un porté disparu. Le Mossad nous cache des choses et la CIA . . . la CIA Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle mijote réellement. Finit par lâcher Gibbs en hurlant.

- Et depuis quand le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs se laisse marcher sur les pieds, hein ? Aurais-tu peur de perdre ta plaque le Bleu ? lui demanda alors d'un ton espiègle son mentor content d'avoir eu la réaction escompté de la part de Gibbs.

- J'ai peur de perdre cette fois-ci Mike. Peur de Les perdre. Avoua finalement Gibbs d'une voix douce remplie d'une émotion rare alors qu'il reprit face à la vitre.

- Alors reste pas planté là inutilement le Bleu. Va la chercher et botte le cul à cette pourriture de Bodnar et à tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ton chemin. Je n'ai pas formé une mauviette nom de Dieu !

A cela, Gibbs, les bras le long de son corps, ferma les deux poings et crispa la mâchoire, sentant la rage se propager dans tout son être.

- Patron !

Mais la voix de son dernier agent actif le fit sortir de sa transe et il se retourna face à un McGee désappointé qui lui montra son téléphone portable où se jouait une vidéo.

- Nous avons un problème.

- A toi de jouer le Bleu, encouragea Mike avant de disparaître, laissant un Gibbs en colère mais prêt à affronter l'acte final.

Gibbs jeta un dernier regard à son agent Sénior en lui promettant mentalement de lui ramener sa coéquipière avant de prendre la direction de la sortie d'un pas déterminé.

- Allons McGee, nous avons une chasse à l'homme à terminer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Muchachos !**

Je vous poste rapidement la suite, peut-être un peu trop bâclée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux, le délai de postage étant ce soir.

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont lu, et commenté, j'apprécie vraiment cela.

Merci à Sasha, Ankou, Chou*, Amy, et Alicia (qui au passage je remercie tout particulièrement ici car tu n'as pas de compte pour t'envoyer de Pm, mais sache que je suis très heureuse que tu suives toutes mes histoires et désolée pour les crises d'AIPM)

J'ai oublié de préciser au début que NCIS ne m'appartenait pas, pas plus que la chanson citée à la fin.

A bientôt

* * *

La première sensation qu'elle ressentit à son réveil, fût un mal de tête lancinant.

Doucement sortant de son sommeil, elle bougea pour remarquer qu'en fait tout son corps soufrait. Plus précisément, tout son côté droit où apparemment une zone particulièrement sensible avait décidé de jouer au rythme des palpitations de son cœur.

Elle essaya de ce concentré pour trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux et ainsi comprendre la cause de toute cette souffrance. Mais un vertige lui fit vite revenir sur sa décision et essaya à la place de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé, en vain.

Et juste avant de retourner dans l'inconscient, un seul mot traversa ses lèvres dans un murmure :

- Tony !

* * *

Lentement il sortit de sa léthargie, pour se rendre compte que son corps semblait pour le moins bizarre.

Dans sa tête il lui semblait qu'un danseur s'amusait à faire des claquettes à un rythme effréné.

Mais mis à part cela, il se sentait vaseux et il se demandait même si sa tête était accrochée au reste de son corps qu'il avait du mal à discerner.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour y voir un tas de formes flous au-dessus de son visage. Il entendit vaguement un bip régulier et une voix parler au loin, une voix qui avait le même son qu'un disque qui tournait au ralentit. Il sentit une douce fraîcheur humide sur ses lèvres desséché.

Et juste avant de retourner dans l'inconscient, un seul mot traversa ses lèvres dans un murmure :

- Ziva !

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident et le NCIS était en deuil, une fois de plus.

_Gibbs, accompagné de McGee et de Vance qui avait tout autant de raisons à participer à la chasse à l'homme qui l'avait rendu veuf, avait retrouvé la trace de Bodnar dans une maison en pleine campagne._

_Après un assaut réussi, une fusillade digne des bonnes séries policières*, le NCIS avait finalement eu gain de cause._

_Bodnar se retrouvait allongé criblé de plusieurs balles dans le torse au milieu de son salon, toujours en vie, à respirer douloureusement._

_Gibbs et McGee avaient fait le tour de la maison et avaient trouvé Ziva allongée sur le dos dans un lit pour le moins douillé, dans une chambre cosy, l'air de dormir paisiblement malgré des blessures évidentes. Comme si Bodnar avait eu un remord sur ses actes._

_Les deux s'étaient précipités vers elle au même moment où un dernier coup de feu fût entendu de nouveau._

_Gibbs avait laissé McGee s'occuper de Ziva alors qu'il était retourné dans le salon l'arme au poing pour y trouver un Vance, l'arme encore fumante dans la main, au-dessus du cadavre de Bodnar, une balle de plus logée entre les deux yeux._

_Les deux s'étaient regardés un instant, sans un mot et aucun d'eux ne parlera un jour de cet acte de pur vengeance._

_La menace éteinte, Ducky et Palmer avaient fait leur entrée pour porter secours à leur coéquipière retrouvée._

_C'était au même moment, où dans la chambre de l'hôpital de Bethesda*, un patient se réveilla en hurlant le nom d'une femme arrachant presque au passage ses intraveineuses dans l'affolement._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, comme des années auparavant, ils étaient de nouveau tous réunis pour rendre un dernier hommage à leur collègue disparu.

Le lieu était cependant différent.

De nationalité américaine depuis peu, son cœur appartenait malgré tout à son pays natal.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient devant le cercueil de leur amie recouvert d'un drapeau américain et d'un drapeau israélien, posé devant un avion militaire prêt pour le rapatriement.

L'émotion était forte pour chacun d'eux. Mais tout le monde trouva du réconfort avec l'autre.

Tout le monde sauf un.

Appuyé sur ses béquilles, son regard vide d'expression, il fixait inlassablement le cercueil.

Puis Gibbs, Palmer, McGee et Vance soulevèrent, comme la force d'un seul homme, le cercueil et le déposèrent dans l'avion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion décolla, laissant derrière lui une équipe anéantie et un homme déchu.

Puis une larme, une seule, trouva son chemin le long de sa joue alors qu'il repensa au moment passé avec elle, se rejouant la scène en boucle d'avant l'accident.

Quand enfin leur amour s'était dévoilé.

Un amour, qui hélas, était mort en même temps que Ziva David.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_*Désolée de t'avoir fait de faux espoirs mais si tu lis mon résumé depuis le début j'avais cette fin en tête._

_*Si c'est vrai NCIS est une série policière excellente et Bethesda pour la petite pensée pour tous les lecteurs en crise._

Vous pouvez imaginer pour le générique de fin, un Tony qui imagine tous les bons et mauvais moments passé avec Ziva sur cette chanson : Angel de Sarah Mclachlan (vous savez comme dans les films) ;) et je ne sais pas si on a le droit mais cette vidéo est très représentative de cela (en espèrant que l'auteur de celle-ci ne m'en voudra pas de vous la faire partager)

youtube watch?v=uxQqrEqwgto ainsi que celle-ci : watch?v=2aR6b0C0Gfc

**Spend all your time waiting**

Passer tout son temps à attendre

**For that second chance**

Cette seconde chance

**For a break that would make it okay**

Cette pause qui arrangerait tout

**There's always some resason to feel not good enough**

Il y a toujours une raison de ne pas se sentir complètement bien

**And it's hard at the end of the day**

Et c'est dur à la fin de la journée

**I need some distraction, or a beautiful release**

J'ai besoin de distraction, ou d'un beau soulagement

**Memories seep from my veins**

Les souvenirs suintent de mes veines

**Let me be empty, oh, and weightless and maybe**

Laisse-moi être vide, oh, et sans poids et peut-être

**I'll find some peace tonight**

Que je trouverais le repos ce soir

**In the arms of the Angel**

Dans les bras de l'Ange

**Fly away from here**

S'envoler loin d'ici

**From this drak cold hotel room**

De cette chamber d'hôtel sombre et froide

**And the endlessness that your fear**

Et de cette éternité que tu crains

**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie**

Tu as été tire des ruines de ton rêve silencieux

**You'rein the arms of the Angel**

Tu es dans les bras de l'Ange

**May you find some comfort here**

Puisses-tu y trouver du réconfort

**So tired of the straight life, that everywhere you turn**

Tu es si fatiguée de cette vie ennuyeuse que chaque fois tu te retournes

**There's vultures and thieves at your back**

Il y a des vautours et des voleurs dans ton dos

**Storm keeps on twisting**

L'orage continue de virevolter

**You keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack**

Tu continues de bâtir les mensonges que tu inventes pour tout ce dont tu manques

**It don't make no difference**

Ca ne change rien

**Escape one last time**

S'échapper une dernière fois

**It's easier to believe**

Il est plus facile de croire

**In this sweet madness, oh, this glorious sadness**

A cette douce folie, oh, cette glorieuse tristesse

**The brings me to my knees**

Qui me met à genoux

**In the arms of the Angel**

Dans les bras de l'Ange

**Fly away from here**

S'envoler loin d'ici

**From this drak cold hotel room**

De cette chambre d'hôtel sombre et froide

**And the endlessness that your fear**

Et de cette éternité que tu crains

**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie**

Tu as été tire des ruines de ton rêve silencieux

**You'rein the arms of the Angel**

Tu es dans les bras de l'Ange

**May you find some comfort here**

Puisses-tu y trouver du réconfort


End file.
